Hunter Of The Universe
by percyolympian
Summary: As life goes he was forgotten for good thing he did. His life turned to hell. He lost his girlfriend to his brother jack. People thought his the best after he did half of Hercules labor. The god thought highly of him. He lost his friend they turned there back on him. The only friend who didn't forget him were Thalia, Nico and Grover, but they are hardly in camp so he was alone.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Nobody pov

As life goes he was forgotten for good thing he did. His life turned to hell. He lost his girlfriend to his brother jack. People thought his the best after he did half of Hercules labor. The god thought highly of him. He lost his friend they turned there back on him. The only friend who didn't forget him were Thalia, Nico and Grover, but they are hardly in camp so he was alone. He lost his mom and step-dad in fire two weeks ago and his father didn't speak to him no more. His lost straw was was when his father claimed Jack as his favorite son. He understood he was alone in this world and he need to find a place where he can belong in this world so he must take a journey to find his place in this world. That was the last time people saw the savior of Olympus. 3 years after Percy left the Gods made the hero of the Titan war and Jack immortal team to train for the future Heroes.

1000 years later

Still nobody pov

The Gods were in panic. The titan and Gaea are teaming up to take down Olympus. They were looking for a long lost hero. The prophecy said the lost hero shall save them. They had been looking for him for the last 900 years. The prophecy had been told 100 years after he was gone. They searched for him and looked everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Nobody Pov

As the Gods sat in their throne discussing of where about Percy Jackson is. "We have to find new alias or we won't stand chance" Artemis said. "Or we can look for Perseus" said Apollo looking up from his i-pod. " Does anybody knows where he is" Zeus asked. Some of the Gods shook their head. They don't know where he is. They looked for him for hundreds of years all over the world. They know his alive, because Hades said his soul isn't in the underworld. They broke out of their thought when Athena cleared her throat and said "some recent information I got said he is somewhere under the Antarctica ice" looking at Poseidon who sat there with sad face, because he regret abounding him. Zeus turned to him and asked "you knew about this and you didn't tell me" Poseidon looked at his brother with sad face "yes I found out where he was about 35 years ago" he said. Zeus glared at him "why didn't informed the council where he was" "after long time staying in the water he absorbed to much energy like all my other children by now ichor flows through his vein and if you find out the paranoid person you are you will try to kill him and he will be powerful by now" Zeus glared at him one more time at his brother and turned to council and said "We have to recruit him he will be a powerful alia, Athena go convince him to join us we need him as the prophecy said it too" Athena nodded, but the other looked at her with pity, because convincing him would be hard for person who hate them all, but she teleported herself to Antarctica any way.

Athena Pov

As I reappeared in Antarctica the cold hit me hard I would have been frozen if I wasn't Goddess. This place was so cold I would have to talk to Apollo about this place need a little heat. I looked around there was no sign of life exist in this place. I kept looking around and yelled "Perseus" nothing. I yelled again "Perseus please we need your help, please we need you" "What makes you think I care for Olympus you don't care form me and I don't care for you" as he said his voice sounded like it came from the air and the ice shook he sounded ancient and powerful. Then I heard my father's voice "tell him we can give him anything you want" "We can give you anything you want."  
"The titans have already offered."  
Oh of course the titans would want him.  
"Immortality."  
"I have denied that… already as have the titans offered me."  
This was not going like I wanted.  
Give him gold, or whatever he wants I heard my dad's voice.  
"As much gold as you want," There was no way. "How about you tell us."  
"I have never heard that from you, I need my voice recorder."  
"Ha ha."  
"Ten thousand years of peace. You won't prevent me from doing anything."  
Accept it "Done." The wind seemed to raise an eyebrow. "I along with the rest of the olypians agree on the styx to your terms.  
"Swear on tartarus."  
"I and the Olympians swear to tartarus." Curious I wonder why. A tremor shook the ice. A figure emerged like on an elevator from the ice. It shook itself. The ice fell away in a way that covered the man with armor. It looked up. I saw two sea green glowing orbs that pulsed with power. It's whole bod pulsed. I saw Perseus, looking like he had aged a year. He stretched. "You have no idea how cramped it's been." "Grab my arm; I will take you to Olympus." "No need."  
He was covered in white and bronze a glow, left living nothing but white feather.  
I teleported.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Percy Pov

Flash back (1000 years ago)

I was going north, my inner compass said to keep going that way. I was in Greenland, on the northern shore. I was freezing cold. I put my feet in the water I was warm again. I pulled them out, if I kept my feet in the water too long my father could find me. Something told me I can't let them find me. I trudged on heading to the northernmost point of the enormous island. A voice surrounded me and being delirious I readied my sword and shield.  
"I have watched you Perseus, seen your hurt when she betrayed you, I have a proposition for you."  
"I will never join you, Kronos."  
"Compare me to him again and I will destroy your soul and you will never rest in peace you will sit in nothingness with nothing but your thoughts." The voice stopped to breathe if it could. "I have a job for you. You have proved yourself worthy. I am Chaos first being of the universe. I would like to make you me adoptive child."  
"How should I trust you?"

A vision poured into my mind it was the being. Creating the universe creating the first gods and then sitting back helpless as its creations fought and destroyed and hurt the worlds it made.  
"I need someone who will purge these worlds of evil. You will do this if you accept."  
"Yes" he said. "But first you must ready yourself and you must let go of your anger vengeance you for them. Then when you're ready call my name I'll come to you" the next thing he knows he found himself at Montaka beach.

He walked out the cabin wandering aimlessly. His eyes were set on the white sand of the beach. He wasn't really looking where he was going and he stumbled on an old bonfire with wooden benches surrounding it. The bonfire place was near the ocean. A good thing for he was a son of the sea god. But apparently, starting a fire was a great challenge for him. It took him 10 twigs before the bonfire started smoking and took him a dozen careful blows before the fire blazed. Alas! He created fire. Alas! He was distracted from his thoughts and feelings. And Alas! He didn't notice a presence coming from behind him.  
"You do know that if you keep tending the flame that way, it will die out soon." A girl's voice said from behind him. He swiftly turned around and levelled his weapon towards the person's face – which was a soft twig with a charred end. He did not expect what he saw. A beautiful young lady was standing in front of him with the cosiest smile he had ever seen. She had a long mousy brown hair flowing down her back. Her eyes...the warmest and richest red irises once could ever see. She was wearing a long simple brown toga and a shawl slung around her arms and waist.

He was busy staring at the goddess in front of him that he did not notice the fire went out. "Eh?" He scratch his head sheepishly and, blushed? Why was he feeling like this? He should be hurt and angered and dreadful, but when the goddess came, he felt calm, peaceful and any other words with the same meaning. He looked at the lady seated across him tending the newly lit bonfire. "L-lady Hestia,"  
Hestia, the goddess of Hearth, smiled and answered his unspoken question. "I felt a disturbance in the Hearth. I came to find out who was causing it, and found you." She looked up and stared at the young boy. "Percy...I understand how you feel, but vengeance and holding grudge is never the answer. For all we know, it will only make things worse."

Percy was silent. Misery came rushing back and it took him all the willpower not to burst in tears. "T-they betrayed me! They throw me out of there life. Annabeth I can't believe her. After all we've been through. This is how she will treat me. Like some trash! You don't understand Hestia. I lost everything. Even my mom..." At that point, he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed and broke down crying. It was weird for him to cry in front of a girl but the situation felt right. Like it was needed for him to let all the emotions out, and he did. But what shocked him the most was Hestia hugging him.  
"It's okay to cry Percy." She whispered softly. His sobs were muffled as Hestia laid his head against her chest. She stroked his raven hair and traced soothing circles on his back. Hestia looked down at the same time Percy looked up. They gazed at each other for who knows how long.  
Percy couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. Looking at her miraculously warmed his heart. She smiled. How cliché to say, her smiled brightened his world and brought him hope. It brought him the warmth he needed. It gave him life.

Hestia couldn't help herself to take her gaze away from the stricken boy in her arms. She had the sudden urge to wipe the tears, to whisper him soothing remarks, to keep him in her arms forever. The last thought shook her. Is it right to feel that way towards Percy? She's a maiden after all. But unlike Artemis, she held no disdain towards male.

Unknown to the both of them, they started leaning towards each other. Their faces hovered inches away from each. Soon their lips will meet, Hestia thought. But Percy wasn't ready. He tilted to the side and pecked Hestia's cheek. This sent warmth to her body. Her face was tainted pink and her lips were curved to the sweetest smile.  
"Thank you, Hestia." Percy whispered softly and lowered his head on her shoulder.  
"You're welcome my hero." Hestia replied and hugged Percy. Soon, the boy's breathing stabled, his sobs stopped and she realized that Percy was asleep. "Sweetest dreams my love." She kissed his head and flashed herself inside the cabin.

The following days were Elysium to them. They ate their meals together. They walked along the shore during sunsets. They set up bonfires every night and gazed at the stars above. And then, they felt it. They fell for each other. Everything felt right when they were together. They were inseparable actually. Every opportunity, Hestia would visit him and just stay in the arms of each other. Soon, Percy had forgotten the miseries that fell in his life. The betrayals, despair and hatred left him. It meant only one thing: he was ready to become a God. He called Chaos and presented himself again in front of Chaos. And that day, he became a God. And from that day, he said goodbye to his love, Hestia, but with happiness and hope in him. "Now you are ready" Chaos said. I thought for a moment. "Yes." A light bright yet black it was hard to describe it was a black light not the kind that made white colored stuff glow, but an indescribable light. It engulfed me and a second later I stood where I was before glowing with power.

"Rise Perseus god of fate, god of domain ( he can give domain or take it away with his will), father of time (since proclaim god of time has faded), Storms, Battle, hunt, Pure Energy, Heroes (not necessarily demigods), bravery, Leadership, swordsman, friendships and all other good and pure emotions. Purger the worlds of evil." After that he left. Percy flashed over to Hestia, she was surprised at first but after he explained how he have to live for his duty.  
"We will see each other again my love." He told her. I did, I fought against all who did wrong for a thousand years. Then I rested here on my home world, cutting the strings of life with the other fates

End of flash back

I flashed my way to Olympus. The gods must be losing their stubbornness towards help. I appeared in a flash of white and broze stood before the Olympians ready for a fight. Who knew what Zeus really wanted being paranoid like he is.  
I was made a god by chaos who is now my adoptive father. Making me a primordial god, a brother to Cronus, Gaia, Oranos, Tartarus, Erebus and Nyx and the other sons of Chaos. Over the past thousand years I have gained allies and assets.

I looked at the third rulers of earth. Ares' eyes flashed, Artemis analyzed me, Aphrodite smiled, Zeus glared, my old father nearly fell from his throne, Hephaestus was holding a detonator/button thingy, Hestia smirked at Zeus from the hearth, Demeter's left eye was twitching and Hades looked ready to fight. I smiled to myself. I stood there for several minutes until Zeus cleared his throat I looked at him. His eyebrows went up and he waited expectantly. I waited a few minutes and you could feel the atmosphere (ha haha) boil as Zeus glared some more.  
"Are you going to bow."  
"Huh-what?" I was taking in my surroundings.  
"Bow." Said Zeus.  
I turned my head sideways and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.  
"Does Erebus or Nyx bow to you?"  
Zeus shot a bolt at me and a flash filed the room. Zeus was lying on the floor fragments of his throne lying beside him.  
The other gods stood weapons in hand.  
I closed my fist and they sat again and Zeus' throne repaired itself and he flew back to it. He was awake again.  
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY." He really did want to fight. "I am lord of the sky" He yelled.  
"You are the second lord of the sky. You won't be the last."  
"DO AS I COMMAND."  
"Do you want my help."  
"Ares."  
"Oh come on I beat him when I was twelve."  
Ares stood and swung his sword at the lord of Fate.  
He missed and collapsed to the ground. I pointed at a pillar which collapsed on him. I had planned this 20 years ago. I know what is going to happen; I can will anything to happen.  
"Need to make supports that aren't allowed." I directed this at Athena.  
She and Artemis stood. I decided to screw with Athena. I pushed my way into her mind.  
"That won't work" I said in her mind.  
She thought up a new plan.  
"Try again."

For the first time she resorted to blind fighting. No plan. It was the best option she had left with.  
She took out her shield Aegis and wielded it in front of her a spear in her hands she charged at the god of courage. Her shield grips where rusted where they attached to the shield. It fell off. I drew a small knife and slashed it in front of me and cut the spear…once…twice… three times… again and I cut the palm of her hands. I pushed her down where she got dirt in her cuts. Artemis fired eight arrows at once. I grabbed Aegis and flipped it. Spinning it into the air where it caught all of the arrows.  
"Since you are all powerful and gods and why not I just be leave you alone i'm sure you can handle yourself."  
"Wait… son we do need someone who can fight Kronos." My old father called.  
"just as ancient laws prevent you from attacking him they stop me too."

Chad Pov

My name is Chad and my twin sister name is Crystal. Our mother name is Hestia. She is the best mother you can have. When we were born. we were 3 out of 4 of our blood was ichor. We never met our father. He left when mom was pregnant. He name was...

**AN: I got this idea from one of deleted story i remembered. **


End file.
